Mercy
by Vanessa Riverton
Summary: It's just another family dinner at the Outers... co authored with impersonal


**A/N - I know right? More oneshots - WTF? But w00t. This is an idea by impersonal that she co-authored with me. I am proud to dedicate this oneshot to Trixxie and Reusch17 (you guys rock our smexxi little worlds). Hope you enjoy...  
**

* * *

**MERCY **

It was just another night at the Outers' mansion, and the four senshi who lived in the mansion were gathered for their family dinner, ready to enjoy the feast that had been practically slaved over. Michiru, our aqua-haired goddess was the first bring food (namely a pot of steaming rice) to the dinner table, where Hotaru and Haruka had already made themselves comfortable, sitting on opposite sides of the table. A brief smile was exchanged between Michiru and Haruka before Michiru turned her head to the kitchen, calling out her partner in culinary creations.

"Setsuna bring out the curry you made too!"

" Thank goodness it's dinner time," the short haired blonde's stomach growled as she uttered this statement and licked her lips looking at the food. Then she looked at her aqua-haired girlfriend… all the while still licking her lips.

"Woots!" The young dark haired girl smiled as she saw the rice being laid out before her, her eyes greedily taking in the sight before her. Michiru saw the two senshis at the table and shook her head, almost bemusedly. She pointed to Setsuna as she brought out her dish, filled with steaming hot chicken curry.

"Setsuna made curry too, enjoy."

The green haired woman narrowed her eyes at her short haired friend and placed the dish in the middle of the table, next to the rice.

"Don't you dare start without us, Tenoh."

The threat was met with a nervous and a sheepish nod from the tomboy.

After a few more minutes, when Michiru and Setsuna had set the table and taken their seats (Michiru opposite Haruka, and Setsuna and Hotaru opposite one another, each taking aside of the table for themselves), they decided it was time to dig in.

"Itadikamasu!"

As the gang all set in to thoroughly enjoy their meal, it was little Hota-chan that decided to spark a conversation, in the hopes of getting some help with her latest piece of homework.

"Setsuna-mama, I have this English composition due next week, could you-"

"Ah, Michi, that was good."

Hotaru stopped mid-sentence and looked at her blonde parent in some confusion, only to instantly realize that Haruka had already cleaned her plate of food and was now looking at Michiru with an altogether different kind of _hungry_ look. Michiru blushed as she looked up to her lover.

"Aw Ruka, thanks…" There was a silence as both lovers looked deep into each other eyes.

Hotaru and Setsuna both shook their heads from their trance. Setsuna cleared her throat and turned her attention to the youngest senshi. "Hime-chan you need help on the composition? I'm free later I could take a look-"

"You're really perfect."

Setsuna hung her head in despair as she heard the tomboy speak once more, at a lower tone, almost oblivious to the fact that they were still at the family table… having a family dinner… with their family! Michiru blushed somewhat coyly to her koibito and bit her bottom lip,"No Ruka…you are."

Setsuna shook her head again and cleared her throat and spoke to Hotaru, this time at a slightly higher level, "well, I was saying Hime-chan I could help you on your compo-"

"No, no, no, no, no, you are, I'm serious."

Setsuna let her head hit the table at the third interruption. She had given up, so she just let Haruka and Michiru get this flirting from their system, after all how long could it take?

"Oh, Ruka, you're too kind."

Setsuna lifted her head and watched the back and forth flirting between the two, Hotaru too joined in – it was almost like watching a tennis match… if a tennis match were made of 'smexx'.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

The aqua haired beauty laughed at the compliment her handsome blonde lover gave her. She smirked and cocked an eyebrow, teasing the tomboy. "Ruka, this isn't going to get you anything more tonight, you know."

The blonde smirked in return, eyes never leaving the beauty. "I know, I know, you have given me everything already…but I want it again."

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, two sets of jaws hit the kitchen table at that statement. Setsuna raised eyebrows and Hotaru's eyes went wide. Setsuna cleared her throat, adamant that to change the subject,

"As I was saying, Hime-chan-"

"And again, and again, goodness I'll never get sick of you."

Setsuna grumbled a 'come on!' as the blonde moved forward at the table, eyes only for her lover. Michiru smirked and she too leaned forward, unknown to anyone else at the table that one of her long, elegant legs was snaking forward under the table.

"Ah well, fancy a preview, Ruka?" The blonde rose her eyebrows questioningly.

Michiru continued to smile. Hotaru scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, soon mimicked by Setsuna. A moment later, Setsuna's face lost all colour and she jumped up from the table as she felt another leg caressing her own.

"WHAT THE F-"

The time senshi just managed to stop her expletive, and replace her original word with the name of the person whose leg had just rubbed against hers, "Michiru!!" The senshi of the seas grinned sheepishly.

"Oops, hehe, wrong leg."

Hotaru's eyes doubled twice their size at the incident. Setsuna took a deep breath before sitting back down in her seat. Haruka on the other hand went wide eyed and sent a glare towards the oldest senshi.

"No freaking way." Setsuna sighed at Haruka's statement and turned her attention to Hotaru once more.

"ANYWAYS, Hotaru-chan I can-"

"I'm sorry Ruka, but you are sitting a little close to Setsuna…"

Setsuna closed her mouth, she realized was fighting a losing battle. Haruka instantly shifted her chair three feet clear of Setsuna, all the while glaring at the green haired woman. Setsuna sent a glare to both Haruka and Michiru a moment later, but Hotaru spoke up once again.

"Setsuna-mama, you were talking to me?" Setsuna, relieved that Hotaru had spoken again nodded.

"Ah yes, I'm free later so I-"

"Like it?" Michiru spoke so quietly yet it managed to completely take the focus from Setsuna once more. The blonde contorted their face into one of pleasure before smiling cockily and nodding.

"Hot." Michiru giggled at her lover's reaction before composing herself and sitting back in her chair and removing her leg from Haruka's.

"Okay, that's enough, Ruka." The blonde pouted and whined to her lover.

"Michi, noooo!"

"Good things come to those who wait," and with that Michiru gently pushed her foot onto Haruka's, sending the clear message play time was over for now.

Haruka's face crumpled in pain for a split second before a somewhat devious smile took over – she had learned to cover her pain with other distracting thoughts by now.

"Kinky… but Michiru! I want you to touch me gently!" Michiru leaned her head forward and spoke in her most sultry voice in response to her tomboy lover.

"Later, when were alone." Haruka's mouth made an 'O' and she smirked lustfully.

"Oooh Michiru…"

Suddenly, two flashes of light engulfed the Outers' mansion dining room; one purple and the other one was green. In the darkness of the neighbor-hood all the neighbours' stopped in their work and activites to stare at the weird glow emitting from the Outers' mansion.

A now transformed Pluto jumped onto the dining table, holding up her Garnet Rod.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILENT WALL!"

Dead silence ensued for a while.

"Hime-chan! Why protect them?" Pluto spoke out in between panting in pure anger, staring at her younger comrade in arms. Saturn's face darkened in sadness as she looked from Setsuna to her other two parents.

"I don't want to see you go to jail for murder… "

Haruka and Michiru were sat perfectly still, in awe and shock from the event that had just occurred before them. Silence engulfed the Outers' mansion before a faint glow covered the dining hall of Outers' mansion once more. Haruka and Michiru sat opened mouth, still completely gob-smacked by the actions taking from their fellow senshi. A now civilian Setsuna smoothed out her skirt before taking her seat again, soon these actions were mimicked by Hotaru, snow standing opposite her. Setsuna brushed some stray hairs from her face and took a deep breath and smiled, seemingly almost calm now, a complete contrast to how she was less than ten seconds before.

"As I was saying, Hota-chan… I am free for the night to go through your English compositions with you Hime-chan."

Hotaru's faced was instantly enveloped in a thousand mega watt smile."Really? That's great! Thank you so much, Setsuna-mama!"

The blonde and aqua haired woman shook their heads and smiled gently to Hotaru, "Ah Hota-chan we can help you out too…"

Setsuna sighed and let her forehead make contact with the dining table once more. It was just another family dinner at the Outers' mansion.

* * *

**A/N2 - Man that was so much fun to write. You've no idea how much fun me and impersonal had. Anyhow R&R if you made it this far. -VR  
**


End file.
